A series of pick up lines
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Oneshot. In which Killua believes that pick up lines are the best way to get girls and he attempts one on a certain female Spider. Not meant to be romance but can be seen as such.


A/N: Original concept from **A little Slash fun** by LittleQueenie. I'm using these prompts as practice and to not keep everyone waiting on my other works. Though I do have other one shots for crack pairings. Or you could read my other stuff aside from "For the sake of the unknown" or "Fanfiction".

Seriously don't read that, it's terrible.

_"Killua uses pick up line on Machi"_

**Challenge accepted. Let's go.  
**

A series of pick up lines

Killua couldn't believe it. Gon actually had _experience_ with older women. The very concept blew his mind, but he wasn't lying. It seemed like every female that he came across pretty much wanted to drape themselves over him, or at least got attached in some way.

"Manias" he called them. Weird term, then again, Gon was weird.

After doing a small work out at the gym, which wasn't much given that the biggest weights were only half a ton, Killua simply said he was going to go out for a moment. Gon was going to go get whatever he planned for his and Palm's date, Killua would catch up.

Truth be told, Killua just needed a nice long walk to help him sort out his thoughts. It was only about an hour or two till the sun began to descend, giving Killua plenty of time.

People walked and talked, minding their own business in the peaceful city. But the new revelation along with the issue of the ants prevented him from enjoying anything. Killua looked around, his eyes skimming over a few couples and various other pretty girls. He was heir to his family, and though he quit being an assassin, he still had to carry on the bloodline.

Eventually.

Some day he'd have to talk to a girl, then marry her, then have babies. Killua wasn't immature enough to shudder at the thought, but it still wasn't something he was not looking forward to. Gon was the light in his life, and no one else could replace a best friend like him. Though, what if Killua was replaced?

Killua panicked.

Gon could use one of his suave pick up lines on someone else and just move on with his life. Killua paused his stroll. He hadn't really seen Gon use any pick up lines, but he was sure he knew a few at least. Just what kinds of things would he say? Or what would Killua himself say if given the opportunity?

So caught up in his internal war, he nearly missed the familiar face that was staring at him from a short distance away.

Looking over, he could see no other than the female Spider, Machi, watching him as she sat at on a bench by the side of a fountain. She was dressed in the same gym clothes as when he had first seen her in person, hair down, and casually drinking a can of something through a straw.

"I take it you're not following me this time?" she asked. There was no hostility in her voice, but she would most likely kill him if he said or did the wrong thing.

"No, I'm not. If anything I'm wondering why you're here. Is that ponytail guy after Gon again?"

Machi took another sip of her drink.

"Fortunately, no."

Now that Killua thought about it, maybe this woman would be good practice to talk to. He may have injured her in the past, but she had to have gotten over it by now. Plus she was one of possibly several women that Killua even knew. And a large part of him didn't want to talk to any strangers. Hopefully, he wouldn't die by pissing the cold woman off.

As nonchalantly as possible, Killua walked up to her.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

Machi shrugged.

"You know I'll kill you if you try anything, so go ahead."

"Right." bad idea or not, Killua sat down at a comfortable space away, but still remained close enough that he could feel her body heat.

Together, they sat silently until Killua beat his brain into submission to speak.

"So-uh, what brings you around here?"

_"Lame!" _Killua mentally scolded himself.

"Not really your business is it?"

"Yeah, right. But..." Killua paused, trying to think of anything to say. "I couldn't help but to wonder why someone like you would be out here all alone."

Machi looked to the youth curiously. "What are you getting at?"

"I-I mean." Killua paused again.

_"C'mon Killua, think!"_

"It's just that you're so pretty. And pretty girls shouldn't- I mean... You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

The pink haired woman blinked and stared down at Killua wordlessly. Blush spread all across his cheeks and nose, forming a red smudge across his face.

"You seriously just hit on me?"

"Yes." he answered quietly. "I-I mean, I just wanted to try it out."

Machi raised a fine eyebrow. "And you thought of all people I was the best candidate?"

Killua nodded, eyes downcast.

"How old are you kid?"

He didn't look her way as he answered with an embarrassed "12."

Drink finished, Machi tossed her can into the garbage can close by. Just as Killua was expecting a verbal or physical lashing for his stupidity, Machi gently tapped him on his arm with the back of her hand, letting him look at her. She didn't look his way as she spoke, but her expression was of clear amusement as she stood.

"Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot."

Before the line could really set in, she was already walking away. Killua snickered, placing his mouth in his hands as cheesy line fully registered.

It looked like, thought stupid, pick up lines were more or less jokes to break the ice since he ended up smiling all the way until he located Gon scrounging around in the woods.

* * *

A/N: I've decided I may want to pick this up in a separate, parody fic since it didn't come out the way I wanted. I wanted the focus to be just on Killua and Machi, but my follow up will cover a lot of the cast.


End file.
